A Plead with an Angel
by Mrfipp
Summary: Amy Pond knew she shouldn't be doing this, that every fiber of her being says that there were hundreds of things that could go wrong, but she knew she had to do this. She had to try. Possible spoilers for Series 7.


Fipp: According to the scarce information on Series 7, Amy and Rory's last episode, the fifth episode of the Series, as regular characters on "Doctor Who" will involve Weeping Angels.

This is my take on what may happen on why the Ponds leave the Doctor.

**A Plead with an Angel**

Amy Pond knew she shouldn't be doing this, that every fiber of her being says that there were hundreds of things that could go wrong, but she knew she had to do this. She had to try.

Carefully, cautiously, she crept down the concrete hallway, her hear beating a mile a minute in her chest. Above her, the light stayed on, illuminating the way perfectly down the entire hallway.

Reaching forward, she opened the metal door at the end of the hall, and entered the next one, and closed it behind her.

She almost chocked on her own throat when she saw what stood at the far end of the hall.

A part of her, the logical and smart part of her, told her to run, to run away and find the Doctor. The part of her that still had nightmares of her past experiences with these told her that this was a futile effort, and that there was nothing she could do. Go back to the Doctor, he'll fix everything. That's what he does.

She didn't listen to that part, she listened the part that was right; her heart.

She walked forward, slowly approaching the creature, keeping her eyes focused on it at all times, though not looking in its eyes.

At the end of the hallways, the Weeping Angel stood still, quantum-locked in stone.

She recognized this statue in particular from the line of bullet holes that lines the front of it.

"I-I…" Her voice caught in her throat. "I know about you," she said, doing her best to defeat the fear. "I've met your kind before. The Doctor said that you're called the "Lonely Assassins", so this is probably the first time anyone's actually talked to you."

The Angle remained still, its blank stare facing her.

Her hand shaking, Amy reached into her skirt pocket, and picked out a slim piece of white chalk.

"I've got some questions for you." Reaching out, she placed the chalk into the Angel's cupped hand. "If I like the answers, I want to make a deal with you. Just use the chalk to write your answers."

Quickly, she began to walk backwards until she hit the door. Her guard dropped, and she accidentally blinked.

When her eyes opened, she almost panicked, but saw that the Angel didn't move from where it had been standing. Instead, it had only grabbed the chalk in its hands, and seemed to be looking it over.

She decided to take that as a good sign. Maybe it was curious about what she was trying to do.

"_Amy!" _A voice called from the walkie-talkie hooked to her belt cried. _"Amy! Pick-up!"_

Amy ignored it, and only addressed the Angel.

"The Doctor," she said, her hands clenching. "He told me that once you guys sent three people to the same year, in the same city. Does this mean you can control where you can send people?"

"_Amy? Are you there? Don't do anything that will get you killed!"_

Amy blinked.

When her eyes opened, she saw the Angel's answer, scrawled on the wall next to it.

**YES**

"Good," Amy sighed in relief. This could work. This could work. "Earlier, you touched a man, and sent him back in time." She felt tear prickle out the edges of eyes. "That was my husband. Do you understand that?"

"_Amy! Just stay there, I'm coming! And try and remember; Don't blink!"_

Amy blinked.

The Angel left another message.

**DON'T CARE **

**ENERGY**

"I didn't think you would," she said, more to herself than to the Angel. "Now, for the deal-"

"_AMELIA POND! YOU PICK THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"_

Slowly, Amy picked up the walkie-talkie, and pressed the talk button.

"Doctor…" she said softly.

"_Amy,"_ said the Doctor from wherever he was, he voice filled with worry. _"I know what you're going to do. Please, don't do it! We can find him, the TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space, it can find anyone!"_

"It couldn't find Melody," Amy answered. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

The other line was silent for several long and agonizing seconds.

"_Amy… Please. I can-"_

Amy pressed the button, cutting him off. She didn't know if he'd hear her, but it was time.

"Doctor," she said, hoping that he'd have the sense to let go of his button. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for all those amazing adventures. Despite all the grief they put us through, I wouldn't have taken any of it away. I've seen so many places I never thought existed, and so many people that I never would have met otherwise." She tried her best to not wipe the tears that were now spilling from here eyes. "Tell River that I love her. See you around, Raggedy Man."

Lowering the walkie-talkie, she looked back to the Angel.

"All the years I would have lived here, you can have if you just take me where you sent my husband. Just please, just bring me to Rory!"

One last time, Amy blinked.

000

In one hand, the Doctor held the walkie-talkie, constantly pressing and releasing the button, shouting at it, begging and pleading for an answer of any kind.

In the other hand, his fingers pressed tightly against the sonic screwdriver's buttons, the lights flashing and the noises chirping.

"Amy!" he called into the walkie-talkie, as another doors popped open in front of him, allowing him to run at full speed through it. "Amy! Please! Just get out of there!"

When he received no answer, he yelled in frustration. "Why are you so Scottish?"

Again, there was no reply.

One last door popped open, and the Doctor ran through it. As soon as he stepped through the threshold, he slid to a stop.

In the center of the hallway, sat a lonely walkie-talkie.

At the end of the hallway, stood the Weeping Angel.

Its arm was extended out, pointing to the wall, and the message written across it.

**IT WAS HER CHOICE DOCTOR**

"Amy." The Doctor fell back, his back hitting the wall. "Oh Amy… Rory…" The Doctor let go of the walkie-talkie, letting it fall to the floor, so he could wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.

When he looked up, the Angel was right in front of him. Its face, an otherwise picture of beauty, was that of a snarling monster with sharp teeth and pointed claws.

With no time to mourn, the he did what he did best.

The Doctor ran, daring not to look back. Out of shame.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
